Nameless
by Kakiage'Burger
Summary: Humans live in denial. Even on the face of adversity, they, silently prayed in hopes for miracles to happen. Androids, similarly, were mere products that fabricate beauty where people wished to see. Phantom, in hopes to relive his days with his beloved Aria, finally sought Freud for help. -Fanfic dedicated to my dearest friend who provided me this idea- and excuse the title 8'D


[_ For first, it's my first fanfiction, so do pardon me if I make any mistakes. m( _ _ )m This fanfiction, as mentioned, is specially dedicated to a friend who provided me with the idea, as a enormous thanks for introducing me to this wonderful fandom B"D. _

_To summarize, this story is also unrequited love between Phantom and Freud. I hope you all enjoy the story. 8"D /shall proceed hiding in a corner/ _]

Over the unseen seas, in where inexplicable theories resides, it stood a mighty empire where was so surreal that even the inhabitants there doubted the grounds they whereon inhibit. There was nothing that could possibly be rendered as unreal, for one happening can lead to a million possibilities… That place- a quintessential depiction of a child's fantasy- was none other than Maple world.

An inexplicable creation, adventurers often say ,for it was a world where toys acted as though they had a heart, and where both futuristic and the ancient merge together as one. Two sides of the world acting as a reflection of their counterparts; Autocracy to Democracy, Quills to a Keyboard, A solitary candle to a lightbulb.. One could be driven mad by fascination. The four pioneers whom started the expedition retreated, as they marveled upon the stark beauty impressed before them.

_It was a place where greenery do no wither. Where the gentle waves of heat scrolls up and tickles one under the arms. Simply said, it was a dimension akin to Nirvana._

Or perhaps so.

Those little fragments of memories from sojourners were complied to a book, where tales were shared and enjoyed by children of this century; Wide-eyed, and gleaming with youthful envy, they marveled at the peace and prosperity this world once possessed. Stories, where no one doubted its credibility, had unequivocally placed Freud deep in cogitation.

Magic, undeniably existed; It was a rare ability that merely a handful of people withheld. Wizardry was God, for it could summon destruction of tremulous terror to the entire universe with just a simple flick of one's fingers. However, it was also a bringer of relief, for with just a mere simple play of fancy words, would successfully heal a nation from malignant diseases. A mystical yet fearful existence piqued the nation's attention; Countless, countless books were written, extolling the endless capacity it possessed, which finally placed Freud in incessant doubt.

The torrents of praises soon perforated its own shield; People soon realized, that magic could never revive the dead. No mistake, a little form of wizardry and formal ritual was able to bless the decease with movements akin to the living, but they, in graying age and sterile ugliness, bore no soul. They could neither sympathize, talk nor love and it eventually embarked yet another uproar—of sheer, utter denial.

Humans, another notable creation of Science.. or perhaps God, were creatures most prone to self-assurance. If something goes wrong, it was nature for them to fervently assure themselves to sleep. When one sees their comrades fraying, they naturally, in clenched fist, uttered prayers of denial in hopes that a miracle would bring them out of demise. Humans hoped, prayed, cursed and cried, and all were ceased to a stop, upon the callings of Death.

Which was why, in another clamour of denial, they sieved for alternatives to defy this imminent cycle of doom.

Magic proved their ineffectiveness, and people decided to succumb to the arms of technology. Upon meticulous research and a compilation of knowledge scientists had acquired over generations, they, finally come to a breakthrough. They haggle over nature, and in retaliation, they sought to complete the project- a project that will finally overturn God's will.

Hair that was made from the finest tresses of fibres from beauties over the continents; From the shades of brilliant summer and the purest shades of moonless midnight, each strand were crafted to perfection. Skin, mechanics made from the best of the best embarked the peak of earthly achievement. An Android, that possessed an uncanny resemblance to the many deceased, rained droplets of relief, gracing the world finally with glistening, renewed hopes.  
A world, that now fully submerged itself in fabricated beauty, now lived in another cycle of deception.

Throngs of people lined up in the grounds of Magatia, the centre hub of modern technology, to speculate the first Android on its full installation; The family of the unknown decease looked in astonishment, as they watched their beloved- now programmed- daughter with dizzying votices of affection. Grist of sanguinity filled and graced the atmosphere with respite; Technology had drew a contingent of staunch believers, for they now see it as the new hope to all aspects in life.

As the velvet curtains of deceit paraded its way through as the world, in fraying condition, descended to its demise; The Black mage looked upon the world, marveling at the brood of unwholesome vultures encompassing the presently- oblivious nation.

Claws of tremulous, ghoulish darkness smite the world purportedly in the center of the distinct line of vitality, as it paved out the way of inevitable twirlpool of sins, deceiving the frail and despair into its grip.

Freud, and his comrades canvassed the situation in perpetual worry;_ How long people are going to deceive themselves by indulging in something, practically lifeless? _

It was a question asked incessantly, but was blatantly ignored by the blankets of feigned ignorance.

_Amid the spate of fear, the people deviated from reality, _

" Death? Hah! There's no such things as yet after the launch of the first android " a stocky man enthused, his calloused hands fishing out a photo, which was yellowing in age as he proudly displayed it to the blonde, in which, none other than Master thief himself, Phantom, " The resemblance is there eh? She—No, She's my wife "

Phantom, remaining resolutely silent, quirked a brow, " Your wife, eh.. " he mumbled, eyes fluttering in concealed, quavering interest before surveying the maiden that stood before him, " Of course. The resemblance uncanny"

Gloved fingers circumspectly traced the photograph whilst the voices of his beloved Aria lynching every shred of his soul. His train of thoughts ceased to a halt upon the hesitant nudging from the aforementioned man, " Ah-, My bad. "

After obligatory exchanges of farewells, the blonde, submerged in the trance of his thoughts, silently resumed his research. Wild streams of glittering dust of golden sand, in bristled movements swirled across the bustling streets of Ariant. Street vendors ,in sanguine countenance, greeted those seemingly replicates with teeming enthusiasm, while those machines greeted in sheer propriety. It was as though the constant unrest was completely disregarded. "_Androids treated as humans? How ludicrous! "_ Phantom bitterly thought.

Androids, whom now merging with the rhythm of society,forcibly brought forth a veritable sea of anguish and jealousy. Gradually, the man found himself drifting to the calls of temptation. The rustling sounds of bodies in noxious grace ceased as Phantom followed his movements with fast-moving footsteps.

An android.. eh? An Android of Aria, his mind pieced out.  
Tantalized by the seemingly jovial atmosphere caused him to regurgitate in hovering bitterness. Why should people be happy, while he, recoil in unappeased sadness?

"A mask of deceit where everyone succumbs to, doesn't that make that as good as the truth? " he clandestinely questioned.

The final answer resounded the vast silence, as shades of oxford blue glanced off to the grey cities, each scene of fabricated happiness with his beloved Aria reflecting with movements as gentle, as graceful as ribbons weaving along the stream.

_"Fret not, my beloved, for it would be soon that we'll finally reunite. " _

The string of selfish thoughts seized Freud in a state of momentary shock. Turquoise eyes stared at his friend for the longest time ever, " what? An android ? "

" Blasphemy. Phantom, had you gone loose in the brain? "

The look of solemnity, to Freud's horror , concluded his deepest fear.


End file.
